My Favreite Fic
by diesir
Summary: "This memoir is from the man known as Brett Favre that took place in the faroff year of 2006... I shall read it to you now my children." Thus begins the miscalienous mistadventures of such the likes of which the world should never endure... Rated Ma for weirdness and sexuality, I've only done this once before


MY FAVREITE FIC

This memoir is from the man known as Brett Favre that took place in the faroff year of 2006... I shall read it to you now my children.

As Brett Favre brillaintly pulled his hood over his hoodie face and fevertly moved arouround. There was nobody there at the time! And so he brialliantly make his move to a cheap motel. He had an importint meeting.! With the love of the person he loved the most. And it had to be SECRET For the Media was hounding him. And so it'll all begin.

Mister Favre then fertilly looked around in side the motel where there was a mysterious figure looking on the bed. He has drapped in Shadow and was darkness. For a moment, Brett thought that he was mistaking. What a shocking turn of event! What can happen when Brett Favre meet a stranger in stead! But no then everything was correct. Indeed it was the love of the life - the most previous thing that Brett has ever has.

"Alfred, my betrothed, I have awaiting so long with you. You Hitched COCK! I look forward to you HITCH D COCK."

The figure turned around "Oh my deer mister FAVRE there's not enough 'fibre' in your diet." Oh geez!

There was a menopause and the two Favres men went at each other with a ferocious sped as if tacklng each otther in a game over wild foot ball. They were good of fight and fight of strongs.

"Oh Alfred," said Breet "can you TOUCHDOWN on my GAME BALL, Boy!"

"Yes," said Hitchcook" I sahl 'touch down' like Ren rafflesBerger on a ice cream sunday!"

But at the same time while the rendesvue was going on the Enterprise was going on orbitz aroud earth comming in after one touch mission.

Captain Kirk was tired of company of 'Data' and was looking for relief. 'Oh where, oh where can I find the kind of sexuals I need?'

His eyes fell to the hotel, and with the dramatic feeling of intrepidation and arrousal. He trick ship and crew for a while while he went down to luck for penisplay, armed with his gear as well as his 'gear'.

Upon entrancing the hotel, his eyes fell upon the hot sean that his eyes were inable to beer. Struggle was again hot wax and ... start now. he rapidly stripped himself of his uni form and joined in HOWEVER! Not all was well for the happy trio/ for the rest of the green Bay Packer, upset that their leader was sneaking away from his "duties" were completely agrily. As they gather autside the motel, nall the unhappy days But then! A female figure apeproach the packers "they don't call me packers for nuttin' " said her. The figure... was the Celine Dion. she was horny of course, and then Celine Dion walked all the way past the packer and came upon a beautiful sight of mass rolling figures using their Power Tools in a manner according to their instructions. "Yes! Yes!" They muttered. And heart...was not able to contain it...!

"Once you pop the fun dont sop!" With that familiar joyous yell she lept into bed. For The metaphysical vagina of feminin minds conjoined by their spiritual siamese cunts spoke to her with their succulent lips and told her to be submissive in their duty. Using the siamese cunt of Celine Dion would be a piece of cake! "I like it on the Floor! I like it in the Cooch!" her lips singed. However, before her carnal desires were left to be desiered, a hoard of angry packers berged in nthe room."Oh no!" Screamed "Hitchcook. "We must escaped my lover! And so all four of them ran outsude where they saw a schoolbus sitting out there in the lot. They are overjoyed. And so they lept into the bus. "Which cheat should I took? Nevermin Take us to Atlanta ,they said. And so the schoolbus moved and the Magic Schoolbus song play and suddently they were in under the sea. "There's fun for you and me under the sea!" they giggle

But boobs obstructified the way! A strange fishlady with shells instead of a bra came out to greet them. "My name is Arial, dotter of the mightily bearded seaking! You must offer your lovely surface genitaliae to satisfy my carnal urgers if you wish to pass."

"We have to choice," said Favre looking at his sad dick. Yes. And then, a giant fish-on Man orgy ensued. It was... It was a sight to make hitchcock weep. But they had to beer it! For it was the only way they can get back home... The sex was Aria was so extremely HARD that it cause a earthquake in New York! Everyone feel IT! It was Aria's contractions. (it was the earthquake last year that sucked and now you know why it sucked) "You have toiled too much with the sea my human toiletry! And now, Favre... you are to now having my baby! please take responsibility for once." she sneered gingerly.

Nooooo! Favre and his lover screamed, and ran out the door right next, they ran out so fast they break the sound barrier and naturally appear in the Indy-500 race. Kirk was like driving the bus since it was exactly like the Enterprise. They were going so fast that speed demons possess alfredo Hitchcock! "My lover!" Screamed Favre. We must perform oh and then Hitchcock fell into a deep coma and not even the great kisses and passionate musky fires of Favre that always he show the world could not resuscitate him.

"No! How does bad happen?"

"We must perform an African Exorcism!" said Celine Dion holding a dead turk. At that pint Celine stuffed the turky into Alfred Hitchcocks hairy ass. The speed demon was so orgasm that he disapperated into nirvana. Alfred felt like a bolt of electricity shot through his body And he awakening. "Oh! I am so happy that I can pick my nose!" And he did. "Eh?" Say Brad Favre. "Well it brain damage so it wear off one day like in foot ball when you tackle so hard so you see it just like your job after all.

"Listen to me you fools! Don't you guys realize the FBI will come after us for spacetime evasion?" Celestria Dion announced. "I know because it just like my big black evil cousin Janet Jackson once said, 'do not cross the streams of time and space'."

"I see I've much yet to learn", muttered Kirk at the aweinspiring legend.

"Its okay, said Favre, "let us go to Mordor. I have a Swiss Bank Account there. You can keep the change money by the way."

Once they teleported to the worldy world of Mordor using the Magic Schoolbus And suddenly a random thought popped into my mind - Drink Sprite it very refressing *Note Sprite did not pay me for this anyway back to adventure they meet NC Sauron eating sprites and ask to join the Faces of Evil. And then NC Sauron notes that Alfred Hitchcock is a goblin zombie and should not exist anymore. "SAURON SMASH!" MC Sauron say. Oh non! NC Sauron hits Hitchcock in the eye (that is the eye of his cock). "Why did you do it?" shriek them. Favre use his Courage to fling his one fist into the void that is NC Sauron's face, and only bled from armor spike due to pincushion +28 dexterity with snakeeyes roll bonus "SO UNMEAN!" NC Sauron yell as a champion of the wizard peoples.

Celine Dion thought quick and do another African Bongo Exorcism to exercise his true form. Why was Sauron? It was a giant flotting lizard eye turd, which called to her vagine and they clash as their strength equal to that of the other. Kirk use laser and stuck inside. "My Needs to... Push!" so Favre charged and tackled inside, which made Celine "watch out, I willl blow my wiafflu all over you!" Celine cum so hard with anal fudge they eye was butter toast in the vision. It all go inside. "SAURON HAVE EXPLOSIVE DYERIA!"

Then it was so great that explosion with much happen so hard that it was the First Fall of Sauron "SAURON GO BOOM!"

They were sad. For Alfred Hitchcock, it was over. Favre so sad he leave the world behind so Kirk and Celine sad too.. He then become the worlds first and finest triple fudge packer. Caline and Kirk have talk in remembrance, for after a time they regained memory of forgettfulniss. Fortunate they now live in a happy mystic fantasy world, And so the Waters called unto them:

"The river that sighs the longest yawns the lowdest." squeaked the river, and they all colectively laughed 


End file.
